Forgive me, Thomas, I couldn't
by Vacarmes
Summary: C'était un matin d'automne, je m'en souviens très bien. Rien ne le retenait, après tout, pas même moi, pas même Brenda. Thomas, ton nom résonne, hurle, gémit, dans ma tête avec une souffrance presque calculé. Une larme coule sur ma joue, puis une deuxième. Thomas, pardonne-moi.


**Mot de l'auteur :** _Heeey, vous et moi, ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'on ne sait pas vu. Comment allez-vous en ce dimanche après-midi ? Moi, parfaitement bien, il me reste désormais une semaine de vacance, sous la pluie paraît-il. Bref. Pour ceux qui reprenne les cours demain réjouissez-vous, aujourd'hui vous avez le droit à ce petit os et à mon chapitre sept. Bon, pour ceux ayant Wattpad, vous devez déjà avoir lu mon chapitre sept, publié la semaine dernière - pardonnez-moi pour l'attente lecteur de - et ce os, publié cette nuit. Mais, je continue tout de même de publié ici, puisque certains d'entre-vous me suive ici. J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir et que vous passerais un bon moment - bien que cet os soit complètement déprimant, je l'avoue._

 **Disclamer :** _Naaah, mais comme d'habitude, James continue de me résister. Il soutient que s'il me donnait les personnages je ferais certaines choses pas cool et chaste avec eux, alors je lui ai répondu_ _ **qu'au moins moi, je ne ferais pas mourir Newt**_ _. Ca l'a bien mouché le petit._

.xx.

C'était un matin d'automne, je m'en souviens très bien. Le ciel était clair et dégagé, l'air était assez chaud et les arbres commençaient tout juste à tourner vers le jaune. La vie dans ce nouvel environnement s'éveillait tout doucement, prenant son temps, se saluant chaleureusement, partageant quelques rires et sourires, en se racontant leurs rêves ou leurs chutes du matin. Et moi j'étais là, guettant tout cela d'un œil, un sourire emplis de regret aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas de ma faute, pensais-je à chaque instant obstinément. Rien ne le retenait, après tout, pas même moi, pas même Brenda. Il a fait son boulot, il fait ce qu'on lui a demandé, ce qu'on lui a ordonné. Alors, qui suis-je pour le retenir, ici ? Je ne suis que Minho, je ne suis que son ami. Je ne suis que celui qui a vainement essayé de l'aider mais, je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai clairement vu. C'est inscrit dans ces traits, c'est gravé dans son regard au fer rouge et ça luit sur ces lèvres. C'est présent et c'est indélébile ; rien ne pourra l'effacer.

Au loin, je vois Brenda s'avancer vers moi et je sais qu'elle vient chercher des réponses et qu'elle va encore crier. Je sais qu'elle m'en voudra mais, je sais aussi qu'une fois la colère passé, elle comprendra et ce résoudra à le laisser partir, pour de bon. De toute façon, depuis le début elle a été la première à comprendre qu'on ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. La seule chose qu'elle ait faîte a été de le laisser vivre quelques temps dans le mensonge, de le bercer de douces illusions. Au fond, je sais qu'elle souffre tout autant que lui et qu'elle l'aime sincèrement, sinon, jamais elle n'aurait fait cela, jamais elle n'aurait supporté son autodestruction, en essayant de retarder l'échéance. Parce que Brenda l'a toujours soutenu, même quand elle savait qu'elle ne passerait jamais avant lui.

\- Alors, ça y est ? me demande-t-elle, les yeux imbibés de larmes. C'est le grand jour.

\- On dirait bien, est la seule chose que je trouve à lui répondre.

\- Et tu n'as même pas essayé de le retenir, murmure-t-elle, la voix tremblante et un tantinet haineuse.

\- A quoi bon ? C'est terminer pour lui, Brenda, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il n'était plus celui que moi j'avais connu au Bloc et que toi tu avais connu dans le terre brûlée, annonçais-je platement.

Brenda ne répond rien, elle sait simplement que j'ai raison. Finalement, elle finit par se lever, les larmes dégoulinant sur ces joues, à présent. Elle ne ressemble plus à la vaillante guerrière que nous avons connue il y a quelques années, Brenda n'est plus qu'une fille frêle et fragile, à la recherche d'un équilibre et cela, cela me fait de la peine.

Je la regarde partir, comme je l'ai regardé partir ce matin, aux aurores, mais elle je sais qu'elle restera. Brenda retourne juste s'enfermer pour les quelques heures à venir dans votre « maison ». Là où ton odeur est encore présente, où les minces souvenirs que vous vous êtes créé y sont encore confortablement installés. Je sais, qu'elle passera les prochaines heures à pleurer, mais qu'elle s'en remettra, parce que Brenda s'en remet toujours.

Et maintenant que je suis à nouveau seul, avec cette montre qui fût un temps la tienne, je me surprends à me rappeler les multiples souvenirs que j'ai de toi. Le plus frappant reste celui où tu te glisses entre les murs du Labyrinthe, pour nous secourir, Alby et moi. Je crois que je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Pourtant un autre subsiste, celui où tous les deux, vous êtes assis contre ce tronc d'arbre, a littéralement vous bouffez des yeux, tout en discutant joyeusement. Je me souviens d'avoir souri à ce moment-là et d'avoir pensé que vous finiriez ensemble. Je ne me suis pas totalement trompé.

Thomas. Thomas. Thomas.

Thomas, ton nom résonne, hurle, gémit, dans ma tête avec une souffrance presque calculé. Thomas j'ai encore tellement de chose à te dire, à t'avouer. Thomas j'ai encore tellement de blague à te faire. Thomas, pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le courage de te retenir, ce matin ? Thomas, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu te dire que je ne t'en voulais pas d'avoir tué Newt ? Thomas, pourquoi ai-je joué si longtemps l'ignorant et me suis-je autant voiler la face ?

Une larme coule sur ma joue, puis une deuxième. Je sais que nos regards se sont croisés ce matin. En réalité, je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit, puisque hier soir, poussé par un sentiment improbable, j'ai su que c'était _le_ moment. Alors je me suis levé et me suis mis à ma table. J'ai toujours su que tu passerais ici, avant de partir. Et visiblement, cette fois-ci je ne me suis pas trompé non plus.

Thomas, nos regards se sont croisés, se sont accrochés. Thomas j'ai ressentis un court instant ta douleur et j'ai vu ta peine. Je pense que c'est pour cela, que je t'ai laissé partir, sans un mot, sans un geste pour te retenir. J'ai vu ton âme meurtrit par se travaille inhumain mais surtout par sa perte.

Thomas, Tom, le Bleu, la Tâche. Non, je n'emploierais pas « Tommy ». « Tommy », c'était Newt et uniquement Newt qui t'appelais comme ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, peu importe comment je t'appel, s'il te plaît ne m'oublis pas parce que moi, je ne t'oublierais pas. Jamais. Je n'oublierais jamais, ce jeune homme brun et mignon, avec un humour de plonk, avec le coeur sur la main, avec le courage dans l'âme, qui a su brisé les règles, qui a su nous sortir de tout ce merdier, qui a perdu un nombre incalculable de proche, qui a fait un grand nombre de sacrifice. Je vanterais tes mérites, je raconterais ton histoire à cette future génération, parce que tu le mérites.

Thomas, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu te dire tout cela en face, ce matin d'automne. Et surtout, Thomas … Thomas dit-moi que tu retrouveras Newt, un jour où l'autre à ce fameux tronc de bois.


End file.
